You have rewritten mine, by being my friend
by TheLIAF
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular, the youngest person to ever achieve the rank of Captain of the Gale Force, took this postition to find the Wicked Witch of the West, but how much will change when he convinces a friend to join with him? Fiyeraba, Galinda and OC
1. Disregarding Mannerisms

**Long note alert**** XD: Now this is a little odd…WHERE'S MY HUMOUR GENRE? D= I'm scared. I was feeling a little depressed cause I ran out of cookies…mmm…cookies…wait what? Oh, right, mkay, depressed due to out of cookiesness, so I wrote this slighty angsty (If you squint XD) thingy…story. Yeah…story o_e But then again I don't know how to be angsty so it might still be funny. =D (maybe.)**

**Finally this is kind of a sequel of "It doesn't work that way!" but not really. You don't have to read it to understand, but yes the OC in this latter story, is in fact the OC in the former. *thumbs up* It would help though; you'll understand how the relationship stuffs came to be. Wow that was a lot of typing.**

**End super duper long note. * Another thumbs up***

Fiyero Tiggular stood on the rail way platform as he and his friend waited for the train to arrive. It had been nearly an entire week since his girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp and her friend Galinda Upland had gone to the Emerald City, and were being missed by the two young men rather badly.

"Stupid train." Muttered Fiyero, "Are you sure we're at the right station?"

Fiyero's friend, a tall blond, shot him an annoyed look through rectangular framed glasses.

"Yes, I'm _sure_." He grunted.

"Yeah? Then why is there no one here and the train is ten minutes late?"

The blonds' grey eyes scanned the time schedule he was holding, "It's just delayed ok?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "Yeah ok, Faolen, nice job reading the map thing."

Agitated, Faolen crumpled the schedule into a ball and threw it at him.

"_You_ try reading it then!"

"Hell no! Reading's for nerds!" Cried Fiyero.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one wearing a sweater vest!"

Fiyero let out a small gasp of indignation, "It's a regular vest! It just a button-on ok? You're the one wearing that messed up coat-y blazer thing! It's not a wedding we're going to!"

"I try to look nice! Not that you would know, Mr. Dancing through life in pants _much_ too tight."

"Phff, you're the one with the million cerium hair cut." Scoffed Fiyero as he gestured to Faolen's shaggy hair of medium length, with long side bangs parted in the middle, resembling the curtain cut, but not quite.

Faolen shrugged, "Tiggular, I haven't cut my hair in over a year; actually, I think it's stuck at this length."

Fiyero coughed, "Pretty boy."

"Look who's talking! You carry a comb in your pocket!"

Fiyero's blue eyes flashed annoyance and he was about to open his mouth to say something, but at that moment both young men were hit by a rush of wind as the train pulled into the station. The doors opened, but to the dismay of the two, very little passengers exited the train.

"Great! It's the wrong train!" Cursed Fiyero.

"No, it's the right one." Mumbled Faolen as he read the crumpled schedule, "The 207 from the Emerald City to Shiz University."

"Well, then where are Elphaba and Galinda?"

"Go look around. I'll take the left side of the train, you take the right."

The two men split up and searched the train. After five minutes of searching the train began to pull away and the two had to stop searching.

"Alright, I was wrong. That was the wrong train then." Said Faolen.

"Wait look!" Fiyero pointed at a petite blonde with luggage who had stepped off the train just before the doors closed.

She was wearing a white blazer, a skirt to match and had a beret perched on her head.

Faolen was smiling stupidly as he jogged over, "Galinda! Galinda, over here."

He pulled her into a hug, only to find that she was crying.

"Galinda, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Galinda continued to cry.

Fiyero walked up behind them, "Hey, where's Elphaba?"

The petite girl in Faolen's arms cried harder.

"Galinda, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The girl sniffed, "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Asked Fiyero rather harshly.

She started sobbing harder. Faolen shot his friend a glare.

"Lin? Just tell us what's wrong. Where is Elphaba? Where did she go? Do you know when she'll be back?"

Galinda, choking back a sob, tried to answer, only to burst out coughing and sputtering.

"Alright, how about we go home first?" Suggested Fiyero.

Faolen picked Galinda up, so that he was giving her a piggy back ride, while Fiyero carried her luggage. While on the walk back to Shiz, Faolen noticed that his shoulder felt damp. He arched his neck so that he could see the girl on his back.

"Lin? Are you ok?"

"Elphaba's gone." She managed to choke out.

"What do you mean by gone?" Asked Fiyero.

"I mean," She sniffed, "Elphaba's not coming back. I don't know where she went!" Galinda started sobbing again.

"Why? Galinda, what happened in the Emerald City?"

Faolen set Galinda down as they entered the gates of the university. The blonde wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

_Uh oh, when Galinda disregards mannerisms, something is horribly wrong._ Thought Fiyero.

"The Wizard," She started, "The Wizard was the one behind the Animals losing their ability to speak, and when Elphaba found out…oh Elphie," She sniffed again.

Faolen put a reassuring arm around his girlfriend, "Please continue, Galinda."

She nodded and continued, "Elphaba was outraged and then the guards were after us and, and, and soon we were in the attic, and then, and then she swore she'd f-fight the Wizard! Then she just took off on a broom she enchanted to fly!"

The two men were in shock.

"W-what?" Stuttered Fiyero, "Broom? Fly? Gone?"

Galinda bursted out crying again, "She wanted me to come with her! But I just couldn't. I'm…I'm a bad person!" She wailed as she buried her face in Faolen's shoulder.

Fiyero had heard enough, he started to stalk away. Faolen turned to the girl in his arms, he had to go after Fiyero, but he couldn't just leave her crying there.

"Galinda? Go to my dorm ok? Avaric will keep you company, I'll be there soon, I promise. I just have to go talk to Fiyero for a second."

Galinda nodded, Faolen smiled as he brushed a stray curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She got up and started walking toward the west side of the University.

Faolen turned and jogged after his friend, "Fiyero!"

"What?" He asked as he continued walking away.

Faolen caught up to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Listen, I'm sorry about Elphaba."

"I said I'm fine." His words were sharp, but his eyes were filled with hurt, "Just leave me alone ok?"

Faolen stopped walking as he watched his friend turn a corner and disappear from his line of sight.

As soon as Fiyero thought that his friend could no longer see him, he leaned against the wall and sunk to his knees. His ocean blue eyes stared into the sky.

_Where did you go Elphaba?_


	2. University drop outs

Faolen Srithentic lazily doodled in his chemistry textbook as he glanced at the clock for the eighth time in two minutes. It had been roughly two weeks since Galinda came back from the Emerald city without Elphaba, and needless to say their moods had been seriously dampened. Fiyero had become distant and moody, while Galinda would burst into tears at the most random and unrelated events. As for himself, Faolen simply missed the green girl. She had been his study buddy for the past year, and was the friend he always went to when he was tired of Fiyero's shallowness, Avaric's stupidity or Galinda's constant squealing.

"…Master Srithenitc?"

Faolen looked up, "Pardon?"

"I said, can you answer the question, Master Srithentic?" Asked the chemistry teacher.

He was a short balding man, wearing a sweater vest and glaring at the blond.

"Uh…seven?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Correct, chlorine has seven valence electrons."

_I'm awesome. _Thought Faolen to himself.

The bell rung.

"Now class, remember to hand in your course selection forms for next year! Class dismissed."

Faolen sighed as he packed up and left the classroom. He looked apathetically at his course selection sheet.

_Science, History, Music, and languages. Wow, I'm boring._ Thought the Blond.

He was walking to the guidance office with his head down and didn't notice the man in front of him until it was too late.

"Ow!" He groaned as he bumped into a large luggage bag.

"Faol?"

"Oh, Fiyero, it's you." Faolen looked at the luggage that his friend was carrying, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, of course not, my mistake. I just thought since you were all packed up and stuff, that maybe you were going some where, but I can see now that I've been mistaken. Thank you for enlightening me, oh wise one."

"You're too sarcastic sometimes, Faolen."

"Sarcastic? Me? _No._" Faolen scoffed, "Really, where are you going?"

Fiyero shuffled uncomfortably, "I'm uh…I'm dropping out."

Faolen stared at Fiyero incredulously, "What? Why? What did you do this time? Oh shite, did you actually go for the spiders in Morrible's closet prank?"

"No, no dude! Look, I'm dropping out of Shiz because I'm joining the Gale force."

"Fiyero…"

"I need to find her, Faolen."

"You think you can find Elphaba by joining the Gale force?"

"I _know_ I can. They're always on the search for her now, ever since she'd been labeled the Wicked Witch."

"Fiyero, I know you love her, but you can't just sacrifice your education."

"Yes I can! They get paid pretty well in the Force anyways. Besides, I have a secured spot there now, they're just dying to get the Prince of the Vinkus into the Gale force and on top of all that; I plan to become Captain."

"But…" Faolen wracked his brain for a solid argument against this.

"Faolen, I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"I can get you a spot the in Gale Force. Come with me; think of what we could do together!" Said Fiyero, blue eyes gleaming.

Faolen sighed.

"I can't. I have to graduate from Shiz."

"Listen, Faol, I'm going to go ahead and tell you what's going to happen with you. If you don't come with me, you'll graduate from Shiz, become a world renowned musician, marry a nice girl, and have some other music prodigy kid. Then finally you'll retire and be boring, always regretting not coming with me now. Oh, and then you'll die."

"Gee, Fiyero, I didn't know you were a fortune teller. This changes everything!" Said Faolen with a chuckle.

"Watch the sarcasm."

Faolen looked down at his course selection sheet, pondering what to say.

"C'mon, Faolen, together we're unlimited. We'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Faol! Dreams the way we planned them." Continued Fiyero.

"If we work in tandem…"

"So, you coming?"

The Blond looked down at his forms, then at Fiyero. He promptly ripped the papers up.

"Hell yes."

Fiyero realized he had been holding his breath and let out a relieved sigh, "Good choice bro." He said with a grin.

Faolen laughed, "But just a question."

"Uh huh?"

"Galinda's gonna kill me."

"That's not a question dude."

"Alright then, _how_ do you think Galinda will kill me? I've got ten cerium on death by hairspray suffocation."

Fiyero chuckled, "Not my problem, Faol."

"Gee thanks." Faolen started walking away, "I'll meet you in a few minutes, I've got to pack."

"Train leaves in thirty minutes!" Called Fiyero after him.

Faolen placed a hand on the cold marble of the walls of the University.

_Hallowed halls and vine draped walls…see you later._


	3. The dreaded Cheese omelette

The captain of the Gale Force awoke to a faint beeping noise. He groaned as he turned over and pressed a button on his watch; the beeping stopped. He laid in his bunk, staring at the wooden planks of the top bunk in which his leftenant was still sleeping in. A groan was heard as an arm was suddenly seen hanging over the edge of the top bunk. The captain smiled to himself as he got out of bed and grabbed his gun, he then climbed the ladder to the top bunk, took his gun and prodded a young man's chest with it.

"C'mon Leftenant Faolen Srithentic, get your ass out of bed." He chuckled.

Faolen groaned as his grey eyes fluttered open, "Fiyero? W-what time is it?"

Fiyero checked his watch. "4:30, we're going to be awaking the rest of the platoon in half an hour."

"Ughhh…"

"Get dressed Faol." Said Fiyero as he started climbing down the ladder.

The leftenant raised his hand to his forehead in mock salute, "Sir Yes sir!" He scoffed.

After a few minutes, Faolen climbed down the ladder in full dress uniform. Fiyero was at a table making himself some coffee.

"Sleep well?" Asked the Captain.

"After that twenty minute midnight run, you wake me up thirty minutes early and ask me if I slept well? You brainless asshole." Chuckled Faolen.

"Watch your tongue leftenant, or you'll be doing some early morning push ups! One handed…"

Faolen sighed as he sat down, "Hand me an MRE, Yero."

Fiyero rummaged through a drawer and took out two packets of Military Meals Ready to Eat. He threw one to Faolen.

"Aw, you got me the cheese omelet…" Muttered Faolen.

"They're not _that_ bad. I don't know why no one likes them."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you right now."

Faolen ripped open the packet, took out the glob of white that supposedly passed for an omelet, molded it into a ball and threw it at the ground. The ball of carbohydrates bounced a good foot above the blonds' 6'2 frame before dropping back down and landing in his hand.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"See? There's more entertainment value in this than there is protein!"

The young captain just sighed as he started opening his own packet. It had been nearly a year since he was promoted to his rank; he was the youngest person to achieve the rank of Captain in all of Ozian history, and done so in the shortest amount of time. It had been three years since he convinced Faolen to drop out of Shiz University to join him in the Gale Force; three years since he had seen Elphaba. He looked up to see his leftenant staring at him.

"You remember what day it is today, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's been exactly three years. Glinda's probably preparing for her annual speech."

Faolen grunted at Fiyero's pronunciation of his girlfriend's name, she had changed it to Glinda, much to his disapproval.

"How are things going between you two?"

In response, the Blond took out a ring from his breast pocket. Fiyero just stared at it, mouth slightly agape and a little in shock. After all, his friend had been gay the first time he met him. He quickly recovered.

"Faolen, I know you want me, but what about Glinda?" He asked with a grin.

The Blond scowled, "Oh, but I love you _ever_ so much Captain Fiyero Tiggular, you dumbass. It's for Galinda!"

"It's Glinda now." Corrected Fiyero.

"Shut up."

Fiyero looked at the ring again; it was a pale pink diamond on a sliver band with small green enscription around it.

_As long as you're mine._

"Good job dude, I'm happy for you. Nice colour choice by the way." Smiled Fiyero.

"Well what can I say? Pink goes good with green." Said Faolen, grinning like a fool.

The Captain's watch beeped again.

"Alrighty then." Sighed Fiyero.

Faolen went to the wall and flipped the light switch; a harsh light flooded the room.

"Alright maggots! It is now 0500 hours! You will get up, get dressed and be ready for inspection within 120 seconds! Last one to finish will have the cheese omelet for breakfast!" Shouted Fiyero in the commanding voice he required after a year as captain.

The young guards started fumbling to get dressed at the mention of the dreaded cheese omelete. Fiyero turned to his right, his lieutenant was standing next to him cross armed with an amused smile on his face.

Glinda the Good smiled and waved politely as she took her place on the stage at the speaking podium. Next to her was Madame Morrible, press secretary for the Wizard, and on the sides of the stage was the Captain of the Guard and his Leftenant. The latter flashed her a smile; she felt her stomach flutter a bit. Glinda cleared her throat.

"Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day... and celebrate!"

"Of course!" Continued Madam Morrible, "Today's a day that's totally wicked witch free! Now tell me, Captain, you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?"

"Not really," Admitted Fiyero, "But I don't like to think of her as the Wicked Witch."

"How does it feel, Captain?"

"Frustrating... but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching!"

Before Madame Morrible could say anything else, the Captain's right hand man came up to them and took Glinda's hand.

"Faolen, what are you doing?" She whispered, blushing furiously.

He said nothing, getting down on one knee and looking at her hopefully. Glinda felt her pulse start rushing.

"Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, will you marry me?" He asked as he took out the ring.

Glinda could only make small squeaking sounds before finally squealing, "Yes! Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

Faolen slipped the ring on before embracing her. Fiyero watched them with slight envy. He was happy for his friend but to choose _this_ day, of all days, to propose...he couldn't take it. He ran off the stage in a flash. Faolen noticed this immediately.

"I'll be right back, dearest." He said to Glinda as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, "Hurry back."

Faolen was smiling as he ran after the Captain of the Gale Force. The Blond followed Fiyero all the back to the barracks, where Fiyero collapsed into his bunk.

"Fiyero, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"No, it is. I know how you get whenever this day rolls around. Galinda's the same, which is why I chose today. To maybe counter act a bad event with a good one…"

"Damn it, why are you always so polite and nice? It's not your fault ok?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

"Sor- I mean, ok." The blond fiddled with his glasses nervously.

There was a silence before Fiyero spoke, "I'm happy for you Faol."

At that moment, the intercom burst to life, "Guards! Guards!"

Fiyero perked up, "That was from the throne room."

"Then we better go."

Faolen grabbed two guns and tossed one to Fiyero.


	4. Going AWOL

Elphaba Thropp cursed in her head as the Wizard summoned the Gale Force.

"Guards! Guards!" He boomed.

"I'll be fighting you until the day I die." She hissed.

The oak doors of the throne room bursted opened as three guards rushed in.

"Halt!" Ordered the youngest looking one, he couldn't have been more than nineteen.

"Are you alright, your Ozness?" Asked the Captain.

Elphaba immediately recognized his voice.

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero's heart nearly stopped when he turned to face the person who had called his name.

"I don't believe it…"

"Oh, Fiyero, thank God. I thought you were…"

"Silence witch!"

The younger guard tapped Fiyero on the shoulder as he noticed a figure run off, "There's a Goat on the lam, sir."

Fiyero gave him a quick shake of the head, "Never mind all that. Fetch me some…some water."

"Water, sir?"

"You heard the Captain!" Snapped the third guard; the leftentant, "As much as you can carry!"

"Yes, sir!" The Guard saluted the two before running off.

Elphaba was taken back by Fiyero's brashness.

"Fiyero, what ar-"

"I said silence!" He shouted again.

At that moment, the Wizard ran out from behind his metal head. "No! No!"

Fiyero whirled around and pointed his gun at him, "Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz…"

He then turned back to the Witch, "Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here."

The leftenant turned to face him, "Yero, what are you doing?"

Elphaba could feel herself relax, "Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought, I thought you might have changed."

Fiyero chose his next words carefully, "I have changed…"

Behind them, there was a creaking noise as the doors of the throne room opened again. In stepped a small blonde wearing a pale green dress with floral designs.

"What's going on?" She asked.

No one said anything. She then noticed the green figure in a black cloak.

"Elphie? Oh, thank Oz you're alive!" The two quickly embraced, "You shouldn't have come, If anyone discoverates you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, her fiancé cut her off, "Galinda, you better go."

"Faolen, what are you-"

"Please, just go back to the ball." He begged.

"Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand, you see, we all went to school together…"

The Captain was growing impatient, "Elphaba, let's go!"

Glinda turned to him, "Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?"

"I'm going with her."

"What?" Suddenly shouted Faolen, "What are you saying?"

"Faolen, you know why I joined the Force in the first place." Said Fiyero calmly.

"You can't just leave! What am I supposed to do? You can't abandon your post!"

Fiyero shrugged, "You're Captain now, you figure it out."

Faolen's jaw clenched, "I've been helping and supporting you all these years! You can't just up and leave now that you've found Elphaba!"

"That's the reason why I took the job! You know that!" Barked Fiyero.

"I dropped out of Shiz to help you! What kind of friend even asks that from someone in the first place?"

"Well, then I guess we're not friends. I thought you would understand." Said Fiyero, quietly but menacingly.

"You can't threaten our superior, desert the army, and have me clean up your mess." Growled Faolen.

Fiyero stared straight at Faolen, "Who's going to stop me? You? A dog of the military?"

The Blond felt something in him snap, he quickly brought up his gun and aimed at Fiyero, "You're not leaving."

The former Captain paled, "You wouldn't…" He whispered under his breath. Could his best friend actually shoot him?

"No!" Shrieked Glinda.

"Fiyero, Let's go!" Urged Elphaba as she started pulling him away, "Let's go!"

Faolen watched them leave, the gun still aimed at them. "Fine! Go!" He threw his gun down, hating himself for even thinking about pulling the trigger.

There was silence for a few moments as he tried to calm himself down.

"Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain." The Wizard offered a small bottle with a green liquid.

"No, thank you." Mumbled Faolen.

Madame Morrible entered through the now wide open doors of the throne room, laughing.

"Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?" She cackled as she faced Glinda.

The Wizard sighed, "Our captain of the guard had other plans."

Morrible stared at the Wizard, "You mean she hasn't been captured?"

"Quite the contrary, and considering how well she eluded us last time…"

"Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself."

"But how?"

"Her sister."

Glinda jabbed Faolen in the side with her elbow, "Hush! Don't give them ideas!" She whispered urgently.

"What did he say?" Grunted the Wizard.

Faolen stared at Glinda with a blank expression as he spoke to the Wizard, "Use her sister, spread a rumor, make her think that her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side…you'll have her."

The petite blonde next to him shot him a look.

_What are you doing?_

"Exactly so." The Wizard examined the young man, "What's your rank, son?"

Faolen looked at him; the Wizard was the one who had promoted him to leftenant.

"Lieutenant, Sir. Second in command."

"Well with Tiggular's sudden leave, we'll need a new one, won't we? Congratulations."

The new Captain straightened and saluted the Wizard, "Yes sir, thank you sir." He said in an emotionless voice.

Glinda couldn't believe what she was hearing, "If your Ozness will excuse me, I have a slight headache, I think I'll go lie down."

She pulled Faolen out of the room with her.

"What was _that_?" She shrieked as soon as the doors were closed.

The Blond looked at her guiltily, "I was just doing my job."

"Nessa could be in danger now! Faolen, how could you?"

He sighed, "Lin, I'm sorry. I am. I'm sorry. I just…I don't…" He sighed again, "Please just go to your quarters ok? I'll deal with this, I promise."

Glinda nodded as she gave him an I-can't-believe-you-would-do-that look.

The Captain gave his fiancé a small sad smile as he brushed the same stubborn lock of hair out of her face.

"Sorry." He muttered again as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

As soon as Galinda disappeared down the flight of stairs, a clash of thunder was heard. Faolen sighed and sunk to his knees. A voice in his head was nagging at him.

_Don't make promises you can't keep._


	5. What a nice day today is

**Am I so super duper smart that...wait why have I been saying super duper so much? Almost as much as i've been saying "DON'T TOUCH MY PANTS." I think i've said that more times this week than any person ever should ever never...never ever. Oh crap, what was my point again? CURSE THEE ATTENTION DEFICIT HYPERACTIVITY DISORDER!... Am I so super duper smart that...nope, lost it. ...Screw it, read the story. XD**

As Glinda lay in her bed, unable to sleep, she heard the door to her room open.

"Whose there?"

"It's just me."

Faolen kicked his boots off, shrugged off his blazer and loosened his tie. He placed his glasses on the night table and collapsed into bed without a further word.

"Are you alright?" Asked Glinda.

_Shouldn't he be sleeping in the barracks?_

He merely grunted as a flash of lightening momentarily illuminated the room.

"Faolen…"

He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen?"

Faolen looked into his fiancé's azure eyes, feeling a variety of emotions. He was guilty about the plan he had created to lure Elphaba to the Wizard, he felt resentment toward Fiyero, worry as to what would happen the next day.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Do you think Elphaba and Fiyero will be alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine." He growled, more harshly and he intended.

Glinda gazed at him with concern, "Will _you_ be alright?"

Faolen forced a smile, "Well you know me, I can handle anything."

He then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, "Go to sleep, Lin."

Glinda listened to the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the windows as Faolen's breathing grew steadier. Within a few minutes she knew that he was asleep. Eventually she felt her eyelids drooping and closed her eyes.

_Please let tomorrow be a good day…_

Glinda Upland awoke the next morning to someone urgently knocking on her door.

"Miss Glinda? Miss Glinda, are you in there?" Came a voice behind the door.

"Just a tick tock!" She called out.

She glanced at a clock to find that it was eight in the morning. Faolen was already long gone; his side of the bed was deathly cold. After quickly getting dressed, Glinda opened the door to see a young man dressed in a green dress shirt and wearing a white cravat around his neck.

_A place messenger…_

"Yes?"

In response the messenger handed her a letter.

_Miss Glinda the Good,_

_The Governess of Munchkinland as been proclaimed deceased after being struck by a house. A young witch stepped out of said house shortly after, please come at once._

_The Mayor of MunchkinLand_

Glinda couldn't believe what she was reading, Nessa was dead? She quickly summoned her bubble and headed for Munchkinland at lightening speed. Ten minutes later, she could see the house mentioned in the letter. It was a shabby wooden house, out of place in the midst of the colourful huts of Munchkindland. Glinda motioned for her bubble to land and soon saw a young girl, dressed peculiarly, holding a dog.

_Better play stupid._ Thought Glinda.

"Excuse me; are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" She asked.

The young girl stared at her, "Who, me? Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas.

_Kansas? I've never heard of Kansas…_

"Oh! Well…is that the Witch?" Asked Glinda, this time pointing to the dog.

"Who, Toto? Toto's my dog."

"Well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house, and here you are, and that's all…that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East."

Glinda could feel tears threatening to spill. She cleared her throat.

"And so what the Munchkins want to know is, are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

"Oh, but I've already told you, I'm not a witch at all-witches are old and ugly!"

Glinda perked up slightly.

_Did I remember to put on eyeliner this morning…?_

"Well, I'm Glinda, the Witch of the North."

"You are? Oh, I beg your pardon! But I've never heard of a beautiful witch before!"

The Blond smiled nervously, "Yes well, only bad witches are ugly."

At that moment there was a sudden burst of green flame, and from those flames, a green figured emerged.

Dorothy gasped and took a step back, "I thought you said she was dead!"

Glinda, staring straight ahead replied emotionlessly, "That was her sister—the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she's worse than the other one was."

It hurt Glinda to say this about Elphaba, and it only made her feel worse when she saw the look on her face.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the…the Witch of the East? Was it you?" She pointed at Dorothy, "Answer me!"

"Elp-" Glinda caught herself, "Leave her alone, Witch!"

The Witch of the West stared at the Witch of the North, not believing what she was hearing.

_Traitor._

The hurt disappeared from Elphaba's eyes as she screamed again, "You stay out of this! I'm here for vengeance!" She turned to Dorothy, "So it was you, was it?" You killed her didn't you?"

"No, no!" It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anybody!" Stuttered the farm girl, "I really didn't!"

Elphaba gritted her teeth, "Didn't mean it, eh? Accident, eh? Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too! And this is how _I _do it!"

Before Elphaba could cast a spell, Glinda quickly interrupted, "Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?"

The Witch of the West's eyes widened, "The slippers, yes…the slippers!"

She started walking towards them, but Glinda muttered a spell under her breath and waved her hand.

"They're gone!" Exclaimed the Witch as she turned to stare at Glinda.

_Did Glinda actually master a spell?_

"The ruby slippers! What have you done with them? Give them back to me. Or I'll-"

"It's too late! There they are," She pointed at Dorothy's feet, now wearing the slippers, "And there they'll stay."

_Oh, what am I doing?_ Thought Glinda to herself, _These were Nessa's and now that she's dead, they _are_ rightfully Elphaba's._

Elphaba glared at Glinda again.

_Betrayal._

"Give them back. I'm the only one that knows how to use them. They're of no use to you! Give them back to me!"

"Keep tight inside of them—their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly." Whispered Glinda to Dorothy.

"Stay out of this, Glinda, or I'll fix you as well."

"Oh, rubbish! You have no power here. Be gone, before somebody drops a house on you too."

This time the Witch of the West's eyes was full of pain.

_I thought you were my friend._

"Very well, I'll bide my time, and as for you, my fine lady, it's true, I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like, but just try to stay out of my way, just try! I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!"

And with that, the Wicked Witch of the West disappeared in a green flame.

**REMEMBERED IT. Am I so super duper smart that I actually some how got paid for drawing a comic =D XD. Wait how does that make me smart...oh no, you'd better leave the page before I start ranting to myself again.**

**~Christino**


	6. Catfight

"That's right! You just take that one road, the whole time!" After a final wave to the farm girl, Glinda turned around and twirled a lock of her golden hair nervously, "Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I am so bad with directions…"

With a sigh, Glinda the Good picked a few flowers and walked toward the house that had fell on top of the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Oh Nessa…"

"What a touching display of grief." Came a voice behind her.

Glinda turned around.

_Elphaba? Why are you still here?_ Glinda thought to herself, remembering the witch's dramatic exit.

"Elphie, I-"

The green witch held up a hand and stopped her, "I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another."

"But…"

Elphaba's tone changed, suddenly much angrier, "I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left of her were those shoes! And now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them! So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister."

Glinda started to back away slowly with her head down, ashamed and guilty. But then she heard Elphaba sobbing. In all their time together as roommates at Shiz, she had never heard the green girl cry. Not once. Not ever.

"Nessa, please, please, please, forgive me…"

The Blonde rushed to her friend's side, "Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself, it's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but…accidents will happen…"

Elphaba turned to glare at her, "You…call this an _accident?_"

Glinda remembered the conversation Faolen had with the Wizard the day before.

_Use her sister, spread a rumor…_

"Maybe not an accident…"

"Well, what _do_ you call it?"

"Well…a regime change…cause by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate."

"You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?"

"I don't know, I never really…"

"No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!"

"I'm a public figure now! People expect me to-"

"To lie?"

"Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around that filthy, old thing?"

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble! Whose invention was that? The Wizard's? Of course even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

Now it was Glinda's turn to be angry.

"Who are you to talk about the Wizard like that?"

"Are you kidding me? Glinda, do you not remember how we were running away from the guards? I'm public enemy number one, and it's all his fault!"

"Oh, so it's all _his_ fault?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you accusing me of something? You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Neither do you!"

Elphaba scoffed, "Because being a beloved celebrity getting everything she wants is _so_ horrible. By the way, I heard about your engagement; _that_ must be terrible too."

"How did you…"

"_Celebrityyy_." Said Elphaba in a sing song voice.

"Well, you don't know what I've been through either! I've been worried sick for the past three years! Three years! Not a single letter from you! What kind of friend does that?"

"Well gee; I'm _ever_ so sorry I didn't have time to write to you while I was on the run from the law! What kind of friend doesn't stick by me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you to come with me, you didn't." Accused Elphaba.

"That's not fair, Elphaba, maybe I'm just not as strong as you." Said Glinda quietly.

"No, you just didn't want to leave your adoring fans behind, I know it maybe difficult for that blissful, blond brain of yours to comprehend the fact that you aren't as good as everyone thinks you are, but it's true, you're not. You abandoned me in my time of need, you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, but you can't change it! You are wicked. You were a terrible friend!"

She didn't know what came over her just then, but Glinda raised her arm and slapped Elphaba with all her might. Elphaba stared at Glinda, in shock at what just happened, while Glinda stared at her hand, in shock and disbelief at what she just did.

_I…I, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry… I…_

Although she was angry, Glinda felt like apologizing right then and there. But before she could, Elphaba let out a frightening cackle.

"Feel better now?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes…I do…" Glinda lied, she felt worse.

Elphaba laughed,"Good. So do I!"

Glinda felt a sharp pain as Elphaba's hand connected with her cheek. She huffed in annoyance as she started twirling her wand skillfully. Elphaba was unimpressed. The green witch threw her broom down and charged for the blonde, Glinda let out a small scream as she dropped her wand and was shoved by Elphaba. In retaliation, Glinda grabbed the other witch's hat and started beating her with it.

After a few minutes of cursing, hair pulling and biting, Glinda felt strong arms pull her away from Elphaba.

"Stop! Let me go!" Shouted Elphaba as two other guards restrained her.

"Let me go, I almost had her!" Cried Glinda as the one guard held her in place.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss." Apologized one of the Guards holding Elphaba.

Elphaba turned around to see who spoke, chocolate eyes glared accusingly at the speaker; the new Captain of the Guard. He wouldn't meet her eyes. The Witch directed her gaze back at Glinda.

"I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!"

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!"

"Let the green girl go!" Commanded a voice.

A figure soon swung in on a rope and pointed a gun at the guards.

"Fiyero?"

The former Captain looked around and took in the scene. His girlfriend was being held hostage by a guard and his former best friend, said ex- friend's fiancé was being restrained by another guard.

"I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain." He redirected the barrel of the gun towards the petite blonde.

Faolen's eyes widened, "Fiyero…you wouldn't…" Would his best friend shoot fiancé?

The other guards turned to look at their captain. Faolen's grip on Elphaba slackened. The other guard did the same.

"Elphaba, go, now."

"No, not without you."

"Fiyero, please." Started Glinda.

"Hush now! Go!" He ordered, gun still pointed at Glinda.

Elphaba hesitated.

"Do it!" Begged the Blonde.

Elphaba knew at that moment, despite their argument not ten minutes ago, Glinda still cared deeply for her. She turned and ran off.


	7. Illegal assistance

"Seize him!" Ordered one of the guards.

The Captain of the Guards whirled around and glared at the one who just spoke.

"Who put you in charge?" He growled, "I'm your superior!"

The other guard brushed him off, "This man is a traitor to the Wizard and a menace to Oz. He is to be tortured for intelligence on the whereabouts of the Wicked Witch." After giving Faolen a cold stare, he added, "And we all know that you don't have it in you to do it."

The guard turned back to the others, "Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went!"

"No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!" Shrieked Glinda.

Glinda the Good started after the guards but Faolen held her back and dragged her away.

"W-what are you doing? We have to help him!" She cried, tears flowing freely.

"I can't do anything." Sighed Faolen, "The guard was right, Fiyero is a wanted criminal now, who's been captured by the Gale Force, I can't…legally help him."

"Then _illegally_ help him!" Begged Glinda.

An agonized scream could be heard behind them.

"Please, do something…" She sobbed.

The Captain merely pulled the sobbing blonde into a tight embrace as they tried not to flinch every time a scream was heard. A few minutes later, the screams stopped.

"Galinda? Don't move. I'll check to see what's going on. Don't move from this spot, ok?"

Glinda looked at him and nodded, then she proceeded to hug her knees and bury her head in her dress. Shakily, Faolen stood up and walked toward the cornfield. The other guards met him half way.

"It's been done, sir." Said one of the guards as he saluted.

"You've gotten the information out of him?"

"Well…no. He didn't give that up." Muttered the other guard.

"So what's done then?"

"The prisoner has been…dealt with…"

Faolen's eye twitched, "You are to go directly back to the barracks, am I understood? Directly. Back. That is an order!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The guards marched off.

Stumbling, Faolen made his way through the field and reached a clearing, where he saw his friend tied to a pole. He bent down and gently tapped Fiyero's cheek.

"Fiyero? Fiyero, can you hear me?"

To Faolen's immense relief, the ex-captain's blue eyes opened slightly.

"Fiyero! Hold on a clock tick, I'll get you down!" Faolen started to undo the ropes that had Fiyero's limbs knotted at grotesque angles.

"No, stop!" He groaned.

"W-what?"

"My arms and legs are broken anyways," Grunted Fiyero, "If you untie them, the process will cause me even more pain."

"But…what do I do?"

"Just…leave it be." He wheezed.

Faolen was suddenly angry, "You can't just give up! You might have been able to quit the Gale Force, but I'm not letting you quit on…"

Faolen stopped talking as he noticed green sparks dancing around Fiyero.

"Fiyero…you're glowing?"

"I'm dying and _you're_ the one seeing things. Nice one, Faol." Groaned Fiyero.

"Just let me get you down." Begged the Blond.

"No, it's ok. It doesn't even hurt anymore…"

"I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"Didn't I tell you not to apologize?" Fiyero sighed, "And no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You're my best friend, Faol."

"You too."

"Do me one last favour?"

Faolen chuckled, "You haven't repaid me for the last one…you know, the one where I dropped out of University?"

"Yeah, well…still, one last favour. Do your best to protect Elphaba. And take good care of Glinda."

"Of course."

"Good." Fiyero gave his friend one last smile before his closed his half opened eyes.

"Yero?" Faolen tapped Fiyero's cheek, "Yero?"

The man on the pole didn't move.

_Oh no…_

Faolen slumped on the onto the floor as grief overtook him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were green sparks exploding around Fiyero.

"_Faolen, we're lost again aren't we?" Groaned the dark haired man as he poked his friend._

"_Shut up Fiyero, we're not lost! I swear, the barracks are right here! Somewhere." Muttered the Blond as he pushed his slipping glasses up, "Oh look, see? Right there. Recruitment office." _

"_You got lucky this time, Faol, you have a terrible sense of direction." Chuckled Fiyero as the two stepped into the building._

The scene suddenly changed, now the two young men, were dressed in military uniforms as they ran through mud and rain.

"_This freaking sucks!" Cursed Fiyero as he lost his footing and collapsed face first into the mud._

"_Well it was your idea to join up." Scoffed Faolen as he helped him up. "C'mon, we have just under twenty minutes to finish the course!"_

_Fiyero groaned as he tried shaking the mud off, "My hair is ruined."_

_"Yeah? MY hair is a different colour. Let's go pretty boy!" Laughed Faolen as he punched Fiyero on the arm._

_Fiyero cursed colourfully under his breath as he adjusted the ninety pound backpack on he was carrying and ran after his friend._

The scene changed again, the two men, now slightly older, were in full dress uniform as they stood on a stage, next to an much older man.

"_Fiyero Tiggular, in recognition of your achievement I proudly present you this medal of honour, and hereby promote you to the rank of Captain of the Gale Force!" Announced the Wizard of Oz._

"_Thank you sir!" Fiyero saluted him._

_The Wizard turned to the man next to him, "And you, Faolen __Srithentic, for your outstanding work, I hereby promote you to the rank of Leftenant, Second in command!"_

"_Thank you sir." Faolen saluted the Wizard._

_Fiyero turned and gave his friend a smile as he mouth the words, "Dude, we did it!"_

Faolen woke up to someone shaking him.

"Faolen? Are you ok? Faolen!"

The Blond sat up and noticed the girl next to him, "You moved…" He mumbled absent mindedly.

"Well, I kinda had to! You were just lying there and I…" Glinda coughed as her words caught in her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Faolen pulled the girl into a hug, "I'm not mad, just…confluzzed? I mean, I'm only about ten metres away from the cornfield." Muttered the Captain, he was still dazed and confused.

"You're heavier than you look, ok?" Grumbled Glinda, "I was so worried about you and you don't even...argh!"

"Shhh, it's alright now." Faolen tried arching his neck so that he could catch a glimpse of his friend, but had no luck.

The two stayed silent for a while.

"Well, then," He mumbled as he stood up, "We'd better get back to the palace."

He offered his hand to Glinda, who took it as she stood up, "Yes, unfortunately, we do."


	8. Directions from an Idiot

**Yes, I jacked a bunch of stuff from both the Wizard of Oz and Wicked scripts. XD Why? 'Cause it's fun and interesting to see how the two stories go together.**

**...I guess I better have a disclaimer: Don't own Wizard of Oz or Wicked.**

**There. Happy? Jerk. XD**

Fiyero Tiggular woke up a several days later in a daze. He tried to move around only to realize that he was still tied to the pole.

_How on Oz am I not dead?_

Looking down, Fiyero noticed that his clothes had changed. He was dressed as a typical…scarecrow. There was even a navy blue hat perched on his head.

_Maybe I _am_ dead. Or I'm crazy. I must be. All my bones have been miraculously healed!_

He tried struggling in his bonds, but to no avail. He was stuck.

_Great. What will I do?_

Before he could start formulating a plan, he noticed a young girl and a dog walking toward him.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road? Now which way do we go?" She mumbled.

_Is she talking to a dog? Oh, maybe it's a Dog!_

The dog barked once.

_No, it's a dog. She's crazy._

Fiyero sighed as he pointed to his right, "That way is a very nice way."

The girl twirled around to look at the speaker, "Who said that?"

The dog barked again.

"Don't be silly, Toto, Scarecrows…"

Fiyero shrugged as he pointed to his left, "That way's a nice way too."

"…don't talk."

"Of course I talk," Scoffed Fiyero, "Do you think that maybe your dog's the one talking?"

_And they called _me_ brainless._

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I'm just…new here."

"Uh huh. I can see that."

The girl shuffled uncomfortably.

"We haven't met properly, have we? My name is Dorothy Gale of Kansas."

_Gale?_

"Uh, just call me Scarecrow. How do you do, Dorothy?"

"Very well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back."

"Oh, dear—that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?"

_If I could, I'd be down by now, kid!_

"Down? No, you see, I'm—well, I'm…"

"Oh, well, here—let me help you."

Dorothy moved toward the Scarecrow and untied his bonds.

"Thank you, Dorothy."

"Of course." She replied as she curtsied.

"So, you said you were from…er..Kansazz?

"Yes, that's where I live, and I want to get back there so badly I'm going all the way to the Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help me."

_Wizard?_

"You're going to see a Wizard?"

"Mmhm."

Fiyero knew in an instant that he needed to go with the girl. If he could get to the Emerald City, he'd be able to find Faolen and together they could find some way to take down the Wizard. But first he needed to convince this Dorothy Gale to let him join her.

_I need a reason, uh…ok; she needs to go home…I need…good looks? No…uh…money! No…ugh, what would Faolen say? Wait…Faolen._

Concentrating, he suddenly remembered a conversation he had a few days ago.

"…_you brainless asshole."_ The Blond had said to him.

_A brain!_

Fiyero turned to Dorothy, "Do you think I could go with you to see this Wizard so that he will give me a brain?"

"A brain? But how can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

"I don't know, but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"

"Yes, I guess you're right, but you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble."

_Witch?_

"I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything," Fiyero remembered that he was now a scarecrow, "…except maybe a lighted match."

"I don't blame you for that."

"But I'd face a whole box full of them for the chance of getting some brains! Look, I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing—and I won't try to mange things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?"

Dorothy stared at the scarecrow for a few moments.

"Why, of course I will!"

"Fantastic! We're off the see the Wizard!"

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Finished Dorothy with a giggle.

_Wonderful indeed… _Thought Fiyero darkly as the two set off.

After a few hours of walking, a meeting with a man made of tin, whom Fiyero thought looked _very_ familiar, but just couldn't put his straw finger on, a dreadful encounter with Elphaba; she hadn't recognized Fiyero in his new straw form and threw fireballs at him, and the meeting of a lion who was a coward, he had finally made it to a field of poppies, just beyond that was the Emerald City.

"Alright, that's it. I'm tired. Can we take a break?" Moaned Fiyero.

"But, Scarecrow, I thought you didn't need to sleep or rest, you're made of straw!" Exclaimed Dorothy.

"I have to uh…re stuff myself. Just a small break, ok?"

"Tough it out Scarecrow, are you a man or aren't you?" Grumbled the Tin man.

"Tin man! That wasn't very nice!" Cried the lion as he started blubbering.

The Tin man shrugged, "I'm heartless remember?"

"Oh, alright, a small break." Agreed Dorothy as she leaned against a tree.

Fiyero felt his eye twitch as he muttered to himself. He was stuck with a bratty farm girl who wouldn't stop talking smack about his girlfriend, a cry baby of a lion, and some jerk of a tin man who pestered him constantly.

_He reminds me of that annoying dude back at Shiz…Biq I think his name was…_Thought Fiyero to himself as the Tin man sprayed oil at the lion's face.

_Oh dear Oz, help me._


	9. Wickedness must be punished

"Faolen, stop fidgeting." Chided Glinda as she tried to fix his tie.

"Galinda, please, I can dress myself." He said with a smile.

Glinda sighed as she sat down on the bed, "I was just trying to help. I don't even know why we're going to this stupid assembly."

"To greet the brave adventurers who have requested an audience with the Wizard."

"Ok, why do _we_ have to go if they want to see the Wizard?" Pouted Glinda.

Faolen shrugged, "I guess it comes with being the face of Oz and the Captain of the Gale Force."

"But, Faolen, I don't _want_ to go. I want to find Elphie…and I've been having suspicions about that tornado that struck Nessa."

The Blond pulled his fiancé close, "Me too. But we'll settle that later. Right now, we best be going."

Glinda sighed, "There's still a few minutes." She muttered.

"C'mon now." Chuckled Faolen as he took her hand and reached for the door.

Unbeknownst to the two, the adventures, at that very moment, were already in the middle of their meeting with the Wizard of Oz.

"The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting your requests." Boomed the great and terrible Wizard, "But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task."

The four standing before Oz were listening intently at this point.

"Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West."

"B-b-b-b-but to do that, we'll have to kill her to get it!" Sputtered the Lion.

The Scarecrow was frantically thinking of a way out of this.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Damn you Wizard. Damn it, he wants Elphaba dead! Where the hell is Faolen and Glinda? Crap, new plan, new plan, I need a new plan! _

"But, what if she kills us first?" Piped up Dorothy.

"I said go!" Roared Oz.

The Lion nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Oz's voice, he promptly ran out of the room on all fours. The farm girl and tin man followed, while the scarecrow lagged a bit behind, still deep in thought.

_This sucks so much. I've seen Elphaba twice since I was tied to that damn wedgie causing pole, and not once has she recognize me. Now that fascist Wizard wants me to help kill her, that's just fan freaking tastic. _

One could practically see a light bulb above his head as the Scarecrow's blue eyes lit up.

_I got it! _

The Scarecrow whistled for a palace messenger as he quickly scribbled a note.

"Deliver this to Kiamo Ko. Immediately." He ordered.

"But, that's where the Witch of the West resides!" Stuttered the messenger.

"Yeah, dude, that's kind of the whole point." Muttered the Scarecrow as he jogged away, "Good luck buddy!"

After a few minutes, he caught up with Dorothy and the others, all gathered on a stage with a large audience before them. Faolen Srithentic was just finishing shaking the hands of the farm girl when he saw a Scarecrow run onto the stage.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm one of the…witch hunters, I suppose." Answered the Scarecrow.

Faolen stuck out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you." He said woodenly.

_How ironic is it that I meet the person I've been looking for and he doesn't even recognize me? Way to go, you dumb blond. I can't tell you that I'm the disgraced ex-captain of the guard with this huge ass crowd right here! _

The Scarecrow lowered the brim of his hat so that Faolen couldn't see his eyes, "Nice to meet you too, Faolen." Sighed the Scarecrow as they shook hands.

"How did you know my name?"

"Errr…because you're famous of course! Oh, my apologies, _Captain _Faolen to me," Laughed the Scarecrow nervously, "Well, I gotta go…talk to…tin man, so-ok-thanks-bye!"

The Scarecrow quickly ran off.

_How odd._ Thought Faolen to himself.

"Go and hunt her! Find her, and kill her!" Chanted the citizens of the Emerald City.

"Good fortune, witch hunters!" Cackled someone in the crowd.

"Wickedness must be punished! Evil effectively eliminated!" Roared another.

The tin man stepped forward, "And this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elph-, with the witch!" He yelled as he thrusted a tin fist into the air.

_Elph! He said Elph! Elph is almost Elphaba! _Thought the Scarecrow. Had the tin man known Elphaba before she was branded the Wicked Witch of the West?

"It's due to her I'm made of tin, her spell made this occur! So for once I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her! And I'm not the only one!" He pointed to a cowering figure behind Dorothy, "Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a cub and she cub napped you!"

_Cub? Lion cub! Oh no way. That's just too freaking convenient. Impossible._

The Scarecrow listened on nervously.

"You see, the Lion also has a grievance to repay! If she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward today!"

"No, no, that's not the way it happened!" Sputtered Glinda, a few metres away from the Scarecrow, standing next to Madame Morrible, "Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!"

"Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself." Said Madame Morrible dismissively.

"Madame, something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone." Added the Captain of the Guard, standing to the right of Glinda.

"Oh yes…well, I guess it was just her time."

"Was it? Or did you..." Glinda glared at her accusingly.

There was a moment of silence as Faolen started glaring at Madame Morrible as well.

"Now, you listen to me, Missy, you have fooled the rest of Oz with this 'aren't I good' routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning…and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up!"

"You can't speak to her like that!" Grunted Faolen.

"You shut up too, pretty boy!" Snarled the Madame.

She turned her attention back to the crowd, "Good fortune, good fortune witch hunters!"

"Kill her! Kill the witch!" Chanted the mob.

Madame Morrible turned to look at the Captain of the Guard, "Now then, Captain Srithentic, don't you think you should be leading the march?"

Faolen stiffened, "With all due respect, Madame, this is Dorothy and the other witch hunters' task, not mine."

"But Captain, you and the other guards should join us!" Shouted a voice in the crowd.

"No, that's fine…" He smiled nervously.

"Come on Captain! We have to go help them kill the Witch!" Exclaimed Faolen's leftenent as he pointed to Dorothy, "Look! That one's just a child!"

_Crap, crap, crap._

The Captain cleared his throat, "Well then, if you all really want me to go, how can I say no?" He raised his gun, "We're off to slay the Witch, the Wicked Witch of the West!"

The witch hunters roared in agreement as they started marching in the direction of Kiamo Ko.

The Blond lingered behind, he then turned to Glinda, "Go to Kiamo Ko, find Elphaba, warn her. It'll take us about two days; give a take a few hours to reach the castle."

Glinda the Good just stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Go! She needs you!"

Glinda snapped out of her daze and summoned her bubble. As she flew off, the Captain of the Gale Force grimaced and cleaned his glasses.

_Oz speed, Galinda, Oz speed._


	10. Show Time

**It's amazing how well both scripts could fit together. XD Just saying.**

The Wicked Witch of the West groaned in frustration as she tried to drown out the sounds of crying coming from the other room. She had captured Dorothy Gale quite easily; the winged Monkeys she'd free had been all too wiling to help her with her plan in getting the ruby slippers back. They had captured the farm girl with ease and brought her back to the Witch, in the castle Kiamo Ko.

"Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore!" Yelled out Elphaba.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Sobbed Dorothy quietly.

"Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle what's-his-name-again? Then get those shoes off your feet!"

"Please give me back my dog!" Begged the girl.

Elphaba had taken little Toto away from her and thrown him into a basket after the Monkeys had captured the two.

"Certainly, certainly, when you give me those slippers."

"But the Good Witch of the North told me not to!"

"Very well, I'll throw him in the river and drown him!"

_Little brat…takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn. _Thought Elphaba angrily to herself.

Irritated, the Witch turned away and stormed out of the room, only to see Chistery, a winged Monkey, standing before her.

"Chistery! Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others?" She asked.

The Monkey shook his head and gave Elphaba a dismissive wave as he moved away.

"Chistery, please…if you don't at least try to keep speaking, you will never…" Begged Elphaba.

The Monkey just stared at the Witch before walking away. Elphaba took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself.

_Is this really all worth it? Am I really seeking good or just seeking attention?_

"They're coming for you." Said a voice behind her.

The Witch turned around slowly, to see Glinda the Good, standing at the door.

"Go away." Growled Elphaba.

"Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog…Dodo." Said Glinda firmly, "I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it."

There was a small pause before she continued.

"You are out of control! I mean, come on, they're just shoes, let it go!" Her tone then softened, "Elphaba, you can't go on like this."

Elphaba glared at her, "I can do anything I want. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Immediately after saying this, another Monkey came up to her and handed the Witch a letter.

"What? What's this? Why are you bothering me with this? Grumbled the Witch has she took the paper. Annoyed, she started reading the letter.

_Elphaba_

_I'm fine, but the Witch Hunters are coming after you. Kiamo Ko has many passage ways, Elphaba. The Witch Hunters are going to kill you, but we can use said passage ways to our advantage. Fake your death. I'll come and find you afterward and we'll escape from Oz. I love you._

_Fiyero_

"What is it? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he…" Started Glinda.

Elphaba swallowed, _Glinda can't know about this._

"We've seen his face for the last time."

"Oh no…" Breathed the Blonde.

Elphaba straightened as she picked up a bucket of water, "You're right, it's time I surrender."

"Elphie, Elphie, what is it?"

"You can't be found here. You must go." Ordered Elphaba as she pointed to the window.

"No."

"You _must_ leave!"

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything!"

"No! They'll only turn against you!"

"I don't care!" Shouted the Blonde.

"I do. Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name…promise."

"Alright…I promise." Mumbled Glinda, "But I don't understand."

Elphaba gave her friend a sad smile, "I'm limited, just look at me, I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda."

Glinda was shaking her head as she tried not to cry.

"Here, go on. Take his." Said Elphaba as she handed her a spell book, the Grimmerie.

"Elphie, you know I can't read that…"

"Well then, you'll have to learn. Now it's up to you, for both of us, now it's up to you." Now Elphaba was close to tears, "You're the only friend I've ever had."

"And I've had so many friends." Glinda took other Witch's hands, "But only one that mattered."

**(LINE BREAK?...IT'S A PITY I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT, SO THIS IS HOW I PUT IN LINE BREAKS. XD...)**

"I've got a plan how to get in there." Said the Scarecrow as he, the rest of the Witch Hunters and a few guards approached the Castle of the Witch.

"Fine. He's got a plan." Muttered the Lion.

"And you're going to lead us." Smiled the Captain of the Guard as he patted the Lion on his back.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Agreed the Scarecrow.

"I-I-I-I…gotta get her outta here?" Stuttered the Lion.

"That's right." Smirked the Tin man.

The Lion puffed out his chest, "Alright, I'll go in there for Dorothy, Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch!"

Both the Captain and the Scarecrow tensed at the Lion's usage of the term 'Wicked'.

"…Guards or no guards," Continued the Lion, "And I'll tear them apart! I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there! There's only one thing I want you fellows to do."

"What's that?" Asked the Tin man.

"Talk me out of it."

"Oh no you don't." Grumbled the Scarecrow.

"No?" Whimpered the Lion.

"No." Growled the Tin man

"Leftentant, go lower the drawbridge." Ordered the Scarecrow.

The Captain turned to stare at the Scarecrow, "Excuse me?"

_Oh crap._

"I mean, please lower the drawbridge, Captain. Sorry about my rudeness, I'm brainless remember?" Smiled the Scarecrow nervously.

Faolen's eyes narrowed, but then did as he was asked. The draw bridge came down with a loud grinding of gears.

_It's show time. _


	11. We go Up

The four witch hunters crossed the drawbridge like men on a mission, with determined expressions on their faces. The Tin man walked up to the large wooden doors of the castle and pushed at them. To the surprise of the four, they swung open easily.

_Maybe Elphaba got my message and is expecting us. _Guessed Fiyero.

Tentatively, the Lion entered through the doors.

"There's no one here!" He called back.

"Are you for real?" Muttered the Tin Man as he and the other Witch Hunters also entered the castle.

"Well, where do we go now?" Asked the Scarecrow, taking in the dreary sights of the castle.

Before Faolen could suggest anything, he was cut off by a shrill yipping noise. Turning around, the Witch Hunters were face to face, or rather, face to foot, with a little Yorkshire terrier.

"Hey! It's what's-his-face!" Grinned the Tin Man as he bent down to pet the dog.

"It's Toto." Corrected Faolen.

Toto suddenly ran toward a spiral staircase. After a few seconds of barking, he turned and ran up them.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Stated the Lion.

"Stupid dog, why can't it talk like a normal Animal?" Grumbled the Scarecrow.

"Because it's not. It's an animal." Grinned the Captain.

"No, 'cause it's stupid." Smirked the Tin man as they started up the stairs.

As soon as they reached the top of the staircase, crying could be heard. Toto ran toward the sound and started pawing at a door. The others ran after the dog, and conjugated at the locked door.

"I bet Dorothy's in there!" Exclaimed the Lion.

"We'd better make sure," Suggested Faolen, "Dorothy, are you in there?" He called out.

"Yes, it's me! She's locked me in!" Came the muffled reply.

"So how are we getting her out?" Sighed the Tin Man.

The Scarecrow turned to the Captain with a mischievous grin on his face, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Captain?" Asked the Scarecrow as his eyes would occasionally dart in the direction of the Tin Man.

Faolen started to grin back as he realized what the Scarecrow was implying, "I knew I liked you for a reason!"

"What, what's going on?" Questioned the Tin Man as he frowned at the Scarecrow.

Fiyero just shrugged as Faolen suddenly jumped into the air and kicked down at the Tin Man from behind. While the man of tin was down, the two quickly picked him up and lifted him sideways. Considering the Tin Man was hollow, neither man was remotely out of breath after this.

"What are you doing?" Yelled the Tin Man angrily.

"Why, Tin Man, we're going to use you as a battering ram!" Said Fiyero politely.

"What?"

"Ready?" Asked Faolen to Fiyero.

"Yep."

"I'm not!" Screamed the struggling Tin Man.

The two tightened their grip and started sprinting toward the door, the moment the Tin Man's head impacted with the old wooden door, it splintered and nearly caved in.

"One more time." Grunted Fiyero.

"No! That hurt!" Complained the Tin Man.

"You're metal, you can't feel pain." Shrugged the Captain.

"Tin! I'm _tin!_"

Ignoring him, Fiyero and Faolen charged at the door again, this time, they burst right through to the other side.

"Dorothy! Did they hurt you?" Asked the Lion as he entered after the almost human battering ram.

"I knew you'd come!" She exclaimed as Toto ran into her arms.

Fiyero and Faolen set the Tin Man down. The moment his legs touched the ground, he quickly backed away from the two.

"I think I have a dent in my head now." He growled as he rubbed his tin head.

"Nah, you're fine." Replied the Scarecrow with a smug look on his face.

"What now?" Asked the Lion.

The Tin Man straightened, "Well, now we go kill the Wicked Witch."

Fiyero was about to object to the Tin Man's usage of wicked, when the Captain suddenly cut in, "We already got Dorothy back, maybe we should just leave."

"But we have to get her broom!" Exclaimed the Lion, "Or I'll never be brave!"

"I need a heart." Said the Tin Man bluntly.

_That you do._ Agreed Fiyero.

"And I need to get back to Kansas, while Scarecrow needs a brain!" Added Dorothy.

_And I need to help Elphaba fake her death is more like it._ Fiyero thought to himself.

Faolen hesitated a few moments before agreeing, "Alright, we'll need to find her then."

"She's probably at the tallest tower." Said Dorothy.

The Lion glanced at the staircase next to him, "So we go up."

Nodding, the Tin Man went up with him, as Dorothy and Toto followed suit. The Scarecrow lagged behind to walk with Faolen, who was looking rather irritated.

"What's up?" Asked Fiyero.

"I don't want to kill the Witch."

Just for show, Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

Faolen grimaced as he tried to explain, "Uh, don't get me wrong. I'm sure she's done…bad deeds, but I just don't feel like killing her."

"That's a really bad reason, Captain." Smirked Fiyero.

Faolen frowned, "You know, you remind me of someone. Someone who used to be really close to me."

Changing the subject, Fiyero shrugged, "You know, I don't want to kill her either."

The Captain looked shocked, "What? Why? Don't you want a brain? Isn't that why you're here in the first place?"

"Kinda, not really, sort of, maybe," Rambled Fiyero, "New subject!"

"You really are brainless." Grinned Faolen as he playfully flicked the Scarecrow's hat off.

With his hat off, for the first time, Faolen could see the Scarecrow's face clearly. He didn't exactly have hair, if the straw on his head didn't count, but the one thing that stuck out in the young captain's mind, were the Scarecrow's eyes. They were blue.

_Blue like Fiyero's…_

The Scarecrow quickly put his hat back on as he cleared his throat, "We better not fall behind." He said, as he quickened his pace.

After a few moments of climbing the stairs in silence, the group soon stopped.

"We're here." Announced the Tin Man.

Faolen examined the door, made of mahogany wood, with intricate carvings. At the sides of the door frame, he could see an eerie green glow being emitted. Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West, was behind this door.

**Huh, this seemed more Wizard of Oz rather than Wicked. XD But don't worry, I think the boring stuff is over now =D**


	12. Wink Wink

**Woah, it's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated...wait a minute...853 words? AW. I'M A JERK, NOT UPDATING AND THEN GIVING YOU A SHORT CHAPTER. D=**

**But it wasn't on purpose I swear D=... XD Anyways, i've just been super duper busy...sorry =[. I belive this story is nearly done :O...ok i'm just rambling now, enjoy the chapter. =]**

The mahogany doors burst open as the witch hunters rushed in, the Wicked Witch of the West briskly turned around as the drapes behind her were swaying ever so slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she met the gaze of six standing in front of her. The Tin man stood the closest to her, cross armed with a smug smile on his face, the Lion was just behind the Tin man, trying to look braver than he felt. Next to him was the farm girl, the Witch's brows furrowed as she saw her, for Dorothy was still wearing the jeweled shoes. Behind them, barely through the doorway, stood the Captain of the Guard, with his fists clenched, jaw set, and eyes averted. Next to him, the Leftentant took his place. Finally, a little off to the side, stood the scarecrow with a rather calm look on his face.

The Lion made the first move, roaring as he charged towards the witch. But before he could reach her, he was propelled back by a green ball of fire. The Lion stayed on the ground, dazed but unhurt. It was the Tin Man's turn to attack, he ran toward the Witch, ready to tackle her, but with a wave of the witch's hand, he rusted and froze in place. The Leftenent of the guard then cocked his gun and started to take shots at the Witch as the Lion groaned and stood back up, ready to fight.

Faolen merely stood back and watched, unable to do anything to help. The Scarecrow sat on the ground next to the Captain as the Lion roared again. The Wicked Witch cast a spell and jammed the Leftenent's gun, rendering it useless. In frustration, he threw it at her, only to have it bounce off her force field and hit the rusted Tin Man, knocking him to the ground. Dorothy looked on with dismay, there was no way the witch hunters could win against such a powerful person, and she hadn't done anything to help. What _could_ she do? She was a peaceful person, no more than twelve years old and small for her age. From the corner of her eye she could see a bucket of water, what it would do, Dorothy had no idea, but it was better than nothing. She picked it up and threw it at the Wicked Witch of the West, and to her surprise, the Witch started screaming, then bubbling as she began to melt into a blackish liquid.

The Captain of the Guard looked on, feeling extremely guilty and useless as he watched his good friend die. _She's dying and I didn't do a single thing to stop this!_

For the first time in years, Faolen met Elphaba's eyes. Instead of being filled with pain and anguish, they looked right back him and winked.

Faolen took a step back, _Did she just wink at me?_

But after a few more moments, Witch was gone; the only thing left of her was her hat, broomstick, an odd green bottle, and a small black puddle of her remains.

The rest of the witch hunters cheered, "The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

"What now?" Asked the Lion.

Dorothy picked up the broomstick, "Now we go back to the Wizard and finally get our wishes granted!"

The farm girl took out an oil can and started working on the Tin Man. In a few moments, he was well oiled and grinning, "Finally, I can have a heart!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked the Scarecrow, "Let's go." His voice was emotionless.

The four left the Witch's quarters, leaving only the two guards.

"Are you coming, Captain?" Asked the Leftentent.

"I'll meet you guys there."

The young guard saluted and left the room, leaving Faolen alone.

Faolen sat down near the melting site of Elphaba, unable to register what happened. Did he imagine her winking? After a few minutes of quiet thinking, he finally realized that someone was crying. Following the source of the noise, he reached the drapes at the end of the room, and swung them open.

Sitting there crying, was the Captain of the Guard's fiancé, Glinda Upland.

"Galinda? How did you get here?" Asked the Captain as he wrapped his arms around her.

The Blonde simply continued crying.

"Miss…Miss Glinda…" Came a voice behind the two.

It was Chistery the Monkey, holding the small green bottle. Faolen took it and handed it to Glinda.

"Oh, Elphie…" Sniffed Glinda as she clutched the bottle tightly.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, Glinda crying freely and Faolen trying not to. He then stood up, walked to the melting site and picked up the hat. The Captain offered Glinda a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"We better go."

Glinda nodded as she summoned her bubble. The two got into it and Glinda started off for the Emerald city. Still clutching the bottle, Glinda straightened; she had something to settle with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.


	13. Take it

**I ADMIT BEING A NOOB AND NOT UPDATING. XD Excuse: Super busy with all my random school stuff and ...stuff. And I got distracted... ._. But its ok, because I finally finished this :D **

As the two sat in the bubble on their way to the Emerald city, Faolen shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Asked Glinda.

"You know, travelling by a giant magical pink bubble isn't exactly the manliest way to travel." Pouted the Captain.

Glinda raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to imply?"

"Oh, nothing," Grinned Faolen as he slung an arm around his fiancé, "It's just that next time we should take a car or something, like say…a Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren?"

"I don't...w-what is that?" Sputtered the Blonde.

Faolen smirked.

"Hey! Well, this isn't just _any_ bubble," Started Glinda, "It's a _magical_ bubble."

"Ok, you win. Bubbles are the way to go, especially if they're magic." Laughed the Captain as he reached out to touch said bubble with his hand.

"Don't touch it!" Screamed the petite Blonde.

"Why not?"

"Umm, to be completely honest, I'm not sure whether or not it'll pop if you do." Mumbled Glinda.

Faolen stared at her incredulously, "You didn't bother to check before getting into it and raising it 200 feet in the air?"

"Can we not start this?"

"Galinda!"

"Hi."

Faolen sighed, "Well, I won't touch it, it'll be fine." He said as he gave her a grin.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a green skyline could be seen. A few more minutes and the two were exiting the bubble, stepping onto the marble floor of the Wizard's throne room.

"Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that!" Said a figure in a loud voice.

Glinda and Faolen walked from the window towards the two at the throne.

"Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating." Remarked Madame Morrible as she noticed her.

"This was Elphaba's." Said Glinda firmly as she held out the green bottle.

"What's that you say?" Grumbled the Wizard.

"It was a keepsake," continued the Blonde, "It was her mother's, she told me so herself. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it."

"But…oh my Lord." Stuttered the Wizard, "I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be…a father."

"So that was it. That's why she had such powers; she was a child of born worlds." Concluded Faolen.

The Wizard bursted out sobbing.

"I was you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself, that the strains of wizardship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence." Announced Glinda.

The Wizard was still sobbing.

"Did you hear what I said?"

The Wizard looked up, "Yes, your goodness."

"You'd better go get your balloon ready."

And with that, the Wizard got up and left the room.

"Glinda, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past…" Started Morrible.

"Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?"

"What?"

"Cap-tiv-ity. Prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong, thought I doubt you will!"

Glinda the Good turned to her fiancé, "I think you know what to do."

Faolen smirked as he restrained the old headmistress.

"No! Let me go!" Ordered Morrible as she struggled in Faolen's grasp.

"Oh, do shut up." Spat the Blond as rolled his eyes and dragged her away.

Once they were gone, Glinda summoned her bubble once more and flew out to the crowd of Ozians outside of the Wizard's palace.

"Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be, Glinda the Good."

The crowed roared in approval as Glinda the Good curtsied. The Captain of the Guard returned from the dungeons in time to see Glinda fly off rather speedily toward the direction of the woods beyond the city. Branching his gun, he ran off after her.

About a mile away, two figures were staring at the green glow of the emerald city from a clearing in the woods.

"It's time to go."

"We can never come back to Oz, can we, Fiyero?"

"No."

"I only wish…"

"What?"

"That Glinda could know we're alive." Sighed Elphaba.

"She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

Elphaba walked toward a tree at the edge of the clearing, sunk to her knees and began to cry.

After running after Glinda's bubble for fifteen minutes, Faolen was out of breath. _That's a really fast bubble._ But luckily for him, the pink bubble could be seen slowing down and descending. Taking a deep breath, the Blond started to run again, and finally broke through the trees and entered a clearing to see a small blonde lying in the middle of the clearing, crying.

Fiyero, more aware of the situation than the sobbing witch, heard a noise and immediately went into defense mode. Gently taking Elphaba's arms, he led her behind a few trees for cover.

"What's going on?" Sniffed the witch.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought this might be a better place to cry." Lied Fiyero. He didn't want to worry Elphaba, who seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. In response, the green witch started crying harder.

Faolen walked towards the crying Glinda and put his arms around her.

"Everything will be ok, trust me."

Glinda shook her head, "Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero… they're all dead. And it's all my fault." Cried the Blonde.

Faolen grimaced, "None of that was your fault."

"No! It's all my fault! I'm a bad person!" Wailed Glinda as she stared to sob into the Captain's shirt.

Fiyero, having acute hearing due to the training the in Gale Force, heard a second voice crying.

"I'll be right back." Said Fiyero as he stood up and carefully walked the two metres back to the clearing from the trees. Almost immediately he could see a uniformed guard and another person whom he couldn't quite make out. The guard moved over slightly and Fiyero could now see unmistakable golden curls.

_If that's Glinda, then that must be…_

Fiyero started to inch backward; there was no way the two could know that he and Elphaba were here. As he put his foot down, Fiyero stepped on a branch and cracked it.

_Son of a Munchkin!_

Faolen, having gone through the same training, heard the branch crack. Slowly, he turned around to see someone standing not ten yards from where he and Glinda were sitting. It was the scarecrow.

_Why would he be there?_ Wondered the Captain.

Their eyes met and almost immediately, he realized who the scarecrow really was:

Fiyero.

Faolen, unable to leave Glinda, simply glared at Fiyero. Fiyero stared back with a guilty expression on his face. In five seconds the two exchanged an entire conversation.

_You were the scarecrow?_

_Faol, I'm sorry!_

_You lying bastard!_

_Faol, I'm sorry!_

_I thought you died!_

_Faol, I'm sorry!_

Faolen remembered the wink the Green Witch had given him and stopped glaring, instead he furrowed his eyebrows in question.

_Where's Elphaba?_

Fiyero swallowed and turned ever so slightly towards the trees behind him. Faolen could just barely make out a figure in black.

_That must be Elphaba._ He thought.

Fiyero took a step back.

_We're not coming back._

Faolen, still holding the crying Galinda, inched forward.

_What are you going to do? I can help._

Fiyero shook his head.

_We're not coming back. Ever._

Faolen shrugged off his gun, "What are you doing?" Sniffed Glinda.

Faolen looked down at the blonde, if Elphaba didn't tell her about their plan, and if Fiyero didn't tell him about the plan, they probably wouldn't have wanted him to tell Glinda about it.

"It's just that it's not really the right time to be holding a gun." And with that, Faolen hurled it away, in the direction of the Scarecrow.

_Take it._

Fiyero bent down and picked it up. The two met eyes one last time.

_You were my best friend._

Fiyero turned and walked back towards Elphaba, who was now standing holding a broom.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Fiyero.

"Well, there's trees and branches everywhere. I made it. Where'd you get the gun?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"…I made it."

Elphaba chuckled, "You're a terrible liar. I can see him sitting right there."

"But…"

"You're also really bad at finding cover."

"Enough with the personal attacks! Are we going to go now?"

The witch nodded and the two got on the newly enchanted broomstick.

"He was my best friend. And all I have left of him is this gun." Muttered the Scarecrow.

Faolen watched as the two took off, and didn't look away until they became a speck and disappeared in the distance. Looking down, he noticed that Glinda had finally stopped crying.

"She was my best friend. And All I have left of her is her hat."

The Captain of the Guard stood up and pulled Glinda to her feet, "It's time to go back."

Glinda nodded.

Faolen smiled, they were going to make sure that the Emerald city changed, for the better.

**This made me sad.. =[**


End file.
